


Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's First Time

by LeonaDracontis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Power Bottom Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/pseuds/LeonaDracontis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a PWP. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s first time. Established relationship. Power bottom Tsukishima. Slight mentions of TsukiYama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's First Time

"What are you still looking at? Strip."

"R-right."

Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi started to remove his clothes with shaking hands. Weeks of sexual frustration and anticipation have made its impact on Tsukishima as he watched the clumsy movements of his boyfriend. They have been intimate on various occasions, yet going all the way had never happened. Tsukishima was determined to change that today.

"Hurry up, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima growled. He rolled his eyes in disappointment when Yamaguchi’s shirt got stuck to his hair.

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

_'Pathetic',_ Tsukishima thought. With each passing moment, his patience was running low.

"Come here," he ordered. He knew the man was going to obey no matter what. As he scooted closer, Tsukishima didn’t waste time to get rid of the garment, and made his way towards Yamaguchi’s pants. He palmed the bulge that started to form inside Yamaguchi’s boxers.

"Already getting hard, hmm? You’re such a pervert, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima spoke with a smirk, causing Yamaguchi to blush in return.

"I can’t help it," Yamaguchi muttered in return. He tried to hide his groin from Tsukishima’s hands, but it was a vain attempt as the blond pulled down his pants in one swift move, along with his boxers. "Tsukki!"

"Shut up and get rid of those."

Yamaguchi obeyed as he stood up to remove the rest of his clothes from his legs. He was now naked as the day he was born.

In front of Tsukishima.

Who was naked himself as well.

Yamaguchi blushed a darker shade as he fidgeted uncomfortably on the bed.

Tsukishima smiled at the view in front of him. Yamaguchi’s cock was smaller and slimmer than his, but he couldn’t help licking his lips at the sight of it. He chuckled when the tip leaked pre-cum, and Tsukishima laughed cheerfully.

"You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Me watching you like I want to eat you up."

"I.."

"Do you want that, Yamaguchi?"

"W-what?"

"Me eating you up."

"I..I don’t know. I mean yes! I mean-"

Tsukishima smiled. Oh how fun it was to tease Yamaguchi like that. He could see the lovely pink color covering those freckles. He had fantasies about those freckles so many times before. And Yamaguchi being Yamaguchi let Tsukishima make those fantasies come true. Tsukishima’s cock twitched at the memory of coming hard on those freckles once, and how Yamaguchi closed his eyes and licked the remains off of his lips. Shit, now Tsukishima himself was getting painfully hard.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath, and stroked himself a couple of times. He could imagine the look on Yamaguchi’s face. That pervert was probably leaking even more while sporting a horrified look. Tsukishima closed his eyes, refusing to look at Yamaguchi’s face -especially his freckles-, and motioned towards the drawer next to the bed.

"Open that and bring out the lube and condom," he ordered as he continued to stroke himself with slow movements.

"Ah, yeah." Yamaguchi didn’t say another word as he opened the drawer to bring out the required items. He dared to steal a look, and saw Tsukishima sitting on the bed watching him with an intense gaze.

"Come here."

Yamaguchi slowly approached Tsukishima, and lied down on his back, waiting for the uncomfortable -and possibly painful- intrusion to come.

"What are you doing?"

Yamaguchi blinked in confusion. “Huh? I thought-“

"Oh so you’ll just give yourself to me like that? Without any questions." Tsukishima smirked as he leaned over Yamaguchi. "You’d just let me fuck you, _here_ , without any protest, Yamaguchi?” He emphasized his words by pressing his index finger against Yamaguchi’s hole, not pushing it inside but caressing the entrance. He laughed as Yamaguchi moaned at the sensation. “So you’ll just agree to be a bottom, just like that? Have you fantasized about this before, Yamaguchi? Me fucking your tight ass, and you moaning like the slut you are.”

He pushed the tip of his finger slowly, causing Yamaguchi to squeeze the pillow under him.

"Ah Tsukki.."

"So pathetic. I only pushed the tip of my finger and you’re already a writhing mess."

"I.."

"So you’ve never thought about fucking me, Yamaguchi? Not even once?" Tsukishima asked teasingly as he removed his finger.

Yamaguchi looked into the glinting eyes. “Umm..I..”

"Pushing that small cock of yours into my ass." Tsukishima whispered into Yamaguchi’s ear, causing him to shiver. "Thrusting in and out." He licked the outer shell of Yamaguchi’s ear. He was finally getting some reaction to his words. "You’re not wondering if my ass is tight or not, _Ta-da-shi_?”

"Ah..T-Tsukki," Yamaguchi moaned as he scratched Tsukishima’s back.

"Don’t lie now, you want to fuck me. What, are you afraid that you’ll disappoint?" Tsukishima knew he was being an asshole extraordinaire, yet teasing his Yamaguchi was one of his favorite hobbies.

"Yeah."

"Are you really that unconfident? Tsk. You’re disappointing me, Yamaguchi."

"W-what? I mean I can do it! If you..If you’ll let me."

Tsukishima smirked. “So you wanna fuck me?”

"Y-yeah."

 "Try not to disappoint’, Tsukisma said with a challenging tone as he removed himself away from Yamaguchi’s body.

"I won’t! I promise!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he kneeled down on all fours, presenting his ass shamelessly to Yamaguchi’s possibly horrified face.

"Pour some of the lube onto your fingers. I think you can guess what you’ll have to do from there."

"Right, the lube." Yamaguchi opened the lid and poured some of the substance onto his fingers. He took a deep breath, and slowly pressed them against Tsukishima’s ass.

"Ah yes..Hurry up, you’re taking ages."

Yamaguchi bit his bottom lip as he pushed a finger in slowly, trying not to hurt Tsukishima in any way. “Am I..Am I hurting you, Tsukki?”

"It’s just one finger, put the second one in," Tsukishima groaned in annoyance. That was the thing about Yamaguchi, he was always thinking about Tsukishima before anything or anyone else. It was getting on Tsukishima’s nerves at the moment, as he wished for once that Yamaguchi took up some courage and confidence to be more dominant.

Yamaguchi pushed in a second finger without saying anything. He tried to do his best from what he had seen in those videos he had watched not so long ago. He scissored his fingers, causing Tsukishima to moan.

"Ah..ngh.."

"Did that hurt? I’m sorry! I didn’t-"

"Shut up and add another finger. You’re so damn slow and it’s getting on my nerves."

Yamaguchi did what he was told. He increased the movement of his fingers, trying pushing them deeper.

"I’m not going to break, Yamaguchi. Besides, I’ve done it before."

Yamaguchi took a sharp breath. “You..you did?”

"Yeah," Tsukishima replied as he continued fucking himself against Yamaguchi’s fingers. "I’ve done it a few times, so I’m used to it."

"Were you thinking about- Never mind’, Yamaguchi said as he blushed. He couldn’t believe he was finger fucking Tsukishima and was almost about to ask him such a question.

"Yes. I’ve thought about _you_. About how those were your fingers and you’d fuck me with them before replacing them with your cock.”

"Ah.." Yamaguchi moaned.

Tsukishima laughed, and turned around to look at Yamaguchi biting into his lips while trying to hold himself together. What an easily affected guy. Tsukishima was glad to discover that Yamaguchi was also into dirty talk. He was more than okay to be the only one talking, as long as it meant to excite Yamaguchi like this. “That’s enough. Remove your fingers.”

Yamaguchi obeyed quickly as he removed his fingers from Tsukishima’s ass. For a second, he looked at the view in front of him, at how Tsukishima’s asshole was now glistening with the lube. He licked his lips involuntarily.

"Take a picture while you’re at it." Tsukishima rolled his eyes as Yamaguchi apologized for the millionth time that day. Without changing his position, Tsukishima turned his head towards Yamaguchi. "Put on the condom. You know how to do it, right?"

"Yeah.. I mean I watched a few things, so.." Yamaguchi mumbled as he clumsily opened the package and started to roll on the condom over his now hardened cock. "Ngh…" He moaned at the sensation.

"Pour some lube over your cock too. Geez, I hope the condom won’t be too big for you."

"It’s fine, Tsukki! It fit perfectly, see?"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he turned his head forward. “Hurry up.”

Yamaguchi placed one hand on Tsukishima’s hip, while the other held his own cock to guide it towards his entrance. “Tsukki?”

"Mmm?"

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Typical Yamaguchi. Even Tsukishima couldn’t tease him at times when Yamaguchi was this sincere and careful. “Yeah, now be quick.”

"Okay." Yamaguchi carefully aligned his cock at Tsukishima’s entrance, and slowly started to push in. "Ngh..Tsukki…so..tight."

"Ah fuck.." Tsukishima strengthened his grip on the sheets as Yamaguchi pushed his cock in him bit by bit. Even though he was relatively small, it was definitely much bigger than three fingers.

"Does it hurt? Do you want me to pull out? I’m sorry, Tsukki, I’ll-"

"No, no. Don’t..don’t stop," Tsukishima replied through gritted teeth. "I’ll adjust in a moment, just go on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Yamaguchi thrusted forward a couple of times before he was fully sheated inside Tsukishima.

Tsukishima panted hard, and pushed away the sweat from his forehead with his hand. “You can move.”

"Y-yeah?"

"Yes. Don’t go slow. Show me what you’re capable of, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi looked at the back of Tsukishima’s head with determination. He took the sight of Tsukishima’s sweaty and well-formed back in, before pulling out slightly only to thrust back in.

They both moaned when that happened, and Tsukishima tightened his grip on the crumpled sheets.

"Tsukki..it’s so tight..ngh."

"Shit."

Soon Yamaguchi found himself a pace, but it was still too slow for Tsukishima. He wanted Yamaguchi to dominate him with his body, if not with his words or his behavior. That would be still too early for him, but Tsukishima believed that once Yamaguchi was lost in the pleasure of something he truly desired, he could maybe let go of that unconfident side of him.

"Harder, Tadashi," he groaned.

"Tsukki..can you..ah.."

"What?"

"You’re kind of lowering yourself..ngh..so-"

"Just say it. Tell me."

"Ah..Lift up your a-ass a bit if it’s okay."

Tsukishima laughed, and supported himself on his elbows as he did what Yamaguchi told him to.

"Thanks."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes once again. “You’re ruining the mood, Yamaguchi. Now stop talking and start fucking me properly.” As he spoke, he turned his head to his left in annoyance, only to see the mirror at the far side of the room. He could see Yamaguchi’s form clearly, how he was buried deep inside his ass, and his own body in an extremely submissive position as he was bending a lot while Yamaguchi thrusted into him. Tsukishima couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight, how his body went back and forth between the now speeded thrusts, how his cock moved against his belly with each move, how Yamaguchi pressed his nails into his skin. Feeling it was good enough, but seeing it was definitely something else. Tsukishima had always been a guy who enjoyed porn a lot, to see the act with his own eyes, to hear the slapping of skin against skin. It all made it more erotic to him, and now seeing himself being fucked like this, it aroused him even more.

"Tadashi..Tell me. Tell me what you’re doing," he almost begged. In most of his fantasies, it had always brought him to completion more violently when there was dirty talk involved.

"It’s..tight."

"Yeah, what else?" Tsukishima continued watching their reflections on the mirror, and pushed his body backwards to meet Yamaguchi’s thrusts.

"Inside you..it’s hot. Ngh..Tsukki, you feel hot.."

"Does it feel good?" Tsukishima panted. He was getting slightly closer, he could feel it. But he needed more. More power, more speed.

"Yes! It feels amazing, Tsukki! Ah.."

"Then show me! Show me how good it feels. I don’t want to touch myself. Can you manage to do that? Can you fuck me that good that I won’t need to stroke myself?" Tsukishima couldn’t hold the words in anymore, he needed Yamaguchi to act, to be more aggressive with his movements.

"Tsukki.."

"Show me, Tadashi! I won’t break, you know I won’t!" Tsukishima practically yelled as he continued watching their reflections. He could never have imagined what was to come, as Yamaguchi increased the speed of his thrusts before fisting his hair forcefully to pull his head back. "Tadas-" Before he could say his name properly, he felt that Yamaguchi released his grip on his hair. Tsukishima expected for him to apologize once again, but instead he gasped in surprise when Yamaguchi suddenly grabbed both of his wrists to pull them back towards his body, causing him to go deeper.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..Tadashi!" Tsukishima whimpered as he forced himself to look at the mirror once again. He was in his most submissive right now, with his arms pulled back and parallel to his body while Yamaguchi thrusted into him with more force. He looked at the place where his ass started and Yamaguchi’s cock ended, how his body shook with each powerful thrust. He couldn’t do anything besides accepting the cock inside him, and concentrating on the pleasure it gave.

"Tsukki…Tsukki..so tight..so good," Yamaguchi chanted as he continued his movements. He now supported all of Tsukishima’s body as he held his arms securely in his grasp.

Tsukishima continued to watch their bodies through the mirror, and when his eyes went to Yamaguchi’s face for a second, the sight he saw did it for him as Yamaguchi was fully concentrated on his ass as the muscles on his arms became more apparent with the way he supported most of Tsukishima’s weight. He was sporting a look of total control, and raw desire.

"Tadashi..Fuck, I’m gonna.." He couldn’t finish his sentence as his orgasm hit him almost too sudden, making his vision clouded. He felt Yamaguchi’s thrusts becoming frantic as he continued to fuck him mercilessly. Tsukishima could barely hear the constant chanting of his name before the idiot collapsed on top of him after finally reaching his own peak. They both tried to regain their breaths for a few seconds before Tsukishima grunted. "Urgh, you’re heavy. Get off."

"Ah, sorry Tsukki!" Yamaguchi immediately peeled himself off from Tsukishima’s sweaty back to lie on his back.

Tsukishima nestled into the pillow. “Come here.”

"Hmm?"

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi to his body by his neck and locked their lips in a deep kiss. Maybe it was because of the afterglow of such a powerful orgasm, maybe it was the fact that Yamaguchi had such a content and proud expression on his face, or maybe both; but Tsukishima poured everything he felt for this man into that one kiss. When they pulled away, both were still breathless.

Tsukishima smiled lazily. “You didn’t disappoint.”

"Really?!" Yamaguchi asked with a brightened expression.

"Yeah. I was surprised actually."

"Thanks," Yamaguchi said as he let Tsukishima pull him to his body. He sighed in content against the blond’s collarbone.

Tsukishima couldn’t have imagined the first time he had sex would be this satisfying. Yamaguchi surely exceeded his expectations in the most positive way, and he decided that he was looking forward to the time Yamaguchi would be the one writhing with pleasure beneath him. He spoke with a smirk into Yamaguchi’s hair while caressing his back. “Tadashi?”

"Hmm?"

"Next time, we’ll switch."


End file.
